Sun and Rain
by TigerlilyDaley
Summary: Percy Jackson story with mostly own characters. Follow a girl as she experiences a "fun" camp competition to find her partner. Whilst in fancy dress.
1. Chapter 1

Sun and Rain

The last day of camp arrive with a loud knock on the door of our cabin. Following an old camp tradition today we all must wear fancy dress. So within 10 minutes of me waking up all my clothes and underwear had been stolen by boy half in drag.

I grabbed the key for my wardrobe from under my pillow and took out my own costume. The baby blue dress flowed gently and I laid it on my bed next to my shoes. Piper and Hazel squealed as they saw me and argued over who should do my makeup. To end the argument I shout "PING!" whilst holding up my mascara Piper was the first to reply with "PONG!" and so I let her sit me on a chair and begin to turn me into Wendy Darling.

We had done a mixed cabin trail for the last month and so the two girls quickly finished my costume before doing their own. I sat on my bed in front of the mirror singing along with the other girls until Hazel called me over to plait her hair. Whilst concentrating on her hair my mind began to wander 4 billets along to where Harvey would be sat in his own leaf green costume. I desperately hoped that it fit because then he would look extremely cute!

I tied off Hazel's hair and Piper ran over to me snapping me out of my thoughts and put a blue bow in my long hair. As we stood in a trio in front of the mirror we all burst out laughing at the absurdity of our mixed costumes. Hazel was dressed as Catwoman, me as Wendy Darling and Piper as Cinderella!

We walked down together to the square in the middle of camp. Hazel's stilettos clicking with each step, Piper's see through heels making a gentler tap and my blue pumps were silent. All the demigods in the square seemed to be girls; some dressed as men, yes, but still all girls. No one knew what was happening and so a commotion began building loudly looking for answers.

4 Adult women stood at the front and suddenly shouted for our attention. Everyone quickly shut up. "Last week you were all told to find a male counterpart to your outfit who you would be willing to fight for. Did you all complete this task?" One shouted and every girl shouted in agreement back. "Each of your male demigod partners have been taken and are waiting for you to rescue them. This is your task today and the gods have agreed to help make this harder!"

Around me everyone started mumbling to each other and adjusting their costumes ready for a fight. Luckily I was wearing more sensible shoes than most. But once again the women called our attention again. "Around this square there are clues for your first challenge. You may begin!"

* * *

How'd ya like the first chapter friends? Read and review next chapter should be up soon!-Tchüss


	2. Chapter 2

The 4 women disappeared and we took that as our dismissal. 100 girls ran to the edges of the square at once in a desperate attempt to find and decipher a clue. The one closest to me was bright red with Kryptonite written on it in yellow. It didn't make any sense so I looked to the one along.

This one was black with Gotham written in yellow. Looking across I saw Hazel in her Catwoman outfit and another girl in a Supergirl dress. Blue with glass slipper in white, Cinderella. Apple; snow white. The ring; Gandalf. I had cracked the riddle! I celebrated quietly in my head so no one else could know. Each clue matched a partner.

I quickly walked around checking each clue going past lightning scars and s.h.i.e.l.d until I reached a light green piece of paper. In a darker shade of green it had lost boys written neatly and now I had found it I realised I didn't know what to do with it. I picked it up to check on the back and the second I had touched it the floor seemed to drop out from under me and I collapsed to the floor.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of birds and the wind moving the leaves of the trees surrounding me. I recognised the forest as the one south of camp. As I sat up something hit my head and dropped to my lap. It was a small bangle with 3 clear beads threaded on.

Since I had no idea what to do and my only knowledge was that I had to find Harvey, I placed the bangle on my wrist and began walking in what I thought was a southerly direction, away from camp. The forest was eerily quiet and seemed never-ending and so I turned back to find camp instead when the air rippled like a mirage and popped leaving me face to face with Hephaestus, God of the forges!

"Hello little niece! Well done on being the first to crack the riddle Athena left. My contribution is that little bracelet you're currently wearing." As he began explaining it he looked very proud of his creation. "Those beads will lead you to each challenge. Each bead will activate only when you have passed your previous test." This seemed quite simple.

He held his hand out for mine and tapped one of the beads. It glowed blue before going back to white. "The closer you get the more brightly it will shine. Have fun!" He said cheerfully before the air around him popped again and he left.

I stepped everyway until the bead started to glow. I slowly started to walk that way and it gently got brighter every few meters. To pick up time I started jogging and it glowed brighter. But whilst running and focusing on the beads I didn't notice the huge oak tree which I was heading for until I slammed straight into it.

Stars flew in front of my eyes and I lay on the floor for a minute trying to clear my head. I scowled up at the tree and muttered angrily at it in Greek. The previously normal tree now shone green. And the front bark faded away revealing stairs.

I sighed and slowly took the stairs, my head still cloudy and sore and just mentally prayed to Tyche that I was going the right way. If I wasn't going to save Harvey I probably would've just given up. As I walked down I couldn't help but wonder if all the bloody trees around here did this!

After ten minutes of moodily stomping down the stairs I emerged into a mud cavern. It was empty other than me and so I started looking for an exit. A crumbling noise from behind me made me spin round in horror as the entrance crumbled and the stairs were covered. All around the walls it was solid rack and mud and so I had no exit!

I must have gone the wrong way! Have I failed? The beads were glowing even brighter now and so I didn't give up hope, rather I walked around until the shone pure blue when I was in the middle of the room.

I tapped it to see if that would help but it just gave one last glow before going jet black. "NO!" I shouted but had to jump back as the floor shook and out rose a table with glasses of wine on. The air smelt of flour and freshly baked bread and the air popped again leaving a portly woman with wheat in her hair on the other side of the table.

* * *

So how you guys liking this story? Review please! love ya-Tchüss


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Demeter." I bowed low to the ground in front of her but she waved her hand at me. "Stand up Demigod." She clicked her fingers once I was standing and the goblets of wine moved towards my side of the table. "This your second challenge. You must use your knowledge of poisons to decide which of these to drink. 4 contain enough poison to kill you and though I have antidotes I'd rather not use them as you'll be in hospital for weeks."

She took a step back and gestured to the table telling me to begin. I sceptically picked the first one up and smelt it. Sweet-too sweet. I swirled the wine it was concealed in but it was difficult to see the colour. I dipped my finger into the goblet, studying the purple liquid as it dripped off my finger. Definitely Belladonna.

The next one along looked lighter and smelt slightly of almond. I swirled the goblet and noticed small specks of white in it. Putting the two together I assumed it must contain arsenic and moved onto the next one pushing the previous 2 far away from me.

This one had a musty old smell, like it had been left in a cellar and I instantly remembered it from the old Greek myths. Socrates had been poison by a poison like this, I couldn't remember its name but I knew it was lethal and so put it next to the others.

The last 2 were very different. One was a clear, white wine where as the other was a dark red. Neither had a foreign smell or unnatural colour inside. "These are the last two and one of them is pure wine." I announced to the Goddess of Agriculture. She nodded "You must drink one of them. Make your decision."

I nodded and looked back down at the goblets. Nothing I could think of was helping, nothing came to mind. So I just picked up the red wine and held it up in a toast. "I never did like white wine, too bitter." I said and drank the dark red liquid.

I coughed most of it up since the wine was so strong! Demeter laughed at me. "How do you find a wine that strong!" She kept laughing before congratulating me. "Well done you did very well and are very lucky. That other wine had strychnine in which I probably wouldn't be able to fully save you." She tapped my wrist before waving her hand at a wall and a second set of stairs appeared.

My bead glowed when I started to walk towards it and as I turned to say thankyou to Demeter so had already gone.

This time I took to the stairs quite happy and pleased with how I'd done. At the top of the stairs I stood and breathed in the fresh forest air all too used to wine and poison. I then focused on the direction I was meant to be going for the next challenge. I carefully jogged the right way careful to check my path so as to not hit anything. This journey was even shorter than the last as I soon hit a lake and stood on its bank. I couldn't see how far it went but it looked endless and so I just waited for something to happen.

After a few minute I decided to take off my shoes, hitch up my dress and wade in. The water only went knee high before I stopped to see I was quite far from the bank. In front of my floor dropped suddenly and so I pulled my foot back to the safer, higher bit. I sighed in annoyance until the water in front began to ripple. My bead was glowing violently until it went black at the same time as a podium emerged from the water.

On it lay my weapons belt and sword. I inspected them quickly, confirming that they were definitely mine. I grabbed them and quickly waded back through the water jumping up to the bank. I put on my gear and replaced my shoes, shuriken stars across my chest and sword in my right hand prepared for anything.

The lake rippled again and a trident emerged followed y its owner, a large muscular merman with thick blue scales as armour. He began advancing and spinning his trident menacingly. "You must be the demigod scum who has stolen my pearls!" He shouted pointing at my wrist with his other hand. I stupidly hid them behind my back and he roared in anger before charging me.

* * *

How's the story so far? I'd love to hear your views!-Tchüss


	4. Chapter 4

I had just enough time to raise my sword to parry his trident as it swing to my head and the metal screeched as he pushed me backwards. I let myself become enraged at being falsely accused of stealing and swung out of reach to the side, glaring at the merman with burning eyes. "Let's go fish boy." I muttered.

I dodged to the side as he slashed at my ribs and his blows came hard, after only a few minutes I began to feel my arm weaken but I was too stubborn to admit defeat. The fight had taken us dangerously close to the edge of the lake and my feet were on the edge of the bank. I pushed him backwards and slashed the back of his leg, he dropped down to one knee still holding his sword up in defence.

He made one last ditch attempt to lunge at me but misjudged where I was and so I easily grabbed the hilt of his sword flicking it the right so he let go and pulled it so his own sword was laid across his throat mine resting in his side through a crack in his armour. I didn't want to actually kill him but for some reason all I could feel was anger and bitterness I wanted to run my sword through him right now!

"I was given these beads by a God so if you would go before I skewer you like a kebab so I can go find my boyfriend." My arm was shaking, trying to use the sword and he nodded as much as it would allow and I withdrew slightly still with my sword pointed at his head.

He began to stand up and then as though a rope was attached to his stomach he was violently pulled back into the water, disappearing into the darkness. At the end of my sword was now a very angry war God. Still with a huge feeling of anger I gracefully slid my weapons back into their sheaf's and held out the merman's sword for Ares to take.

"You broke my favourite merman! I thought children of Apollo were supposed to heal not hurt. So inconsiderate, go away and keep the sword I don't want it!" Before I could ask Ares what I should do next he disappeared in a huge explosion. The beads had begun and lead me straight back in the direction I had come.

But the whole forest was now darker, more menacing. The trees seemed to lean over me more and whisper even in the midday sun. Looking through the trees I could see that the sky was no longer its normal blue but had become gloomy and dark as though it were about to rain. I couldn't see the sun and began to feel scared, the camp was supposed to have a protective border; the only way the weather could get bad would be if it was attacked.

I started running not checking my bracelet just desperate to get back to camp and help my friends. Was this whole competition a distraction for an attack! I started crying, I'd left my friends and now they were in trouble and I couldn't help. Where could I go? There was a huge rock in my way so I turned to the side to go around it. That way was blocked too. I spun but I was trapped in by the rock!

I started crying in spite of myself and punched the rock, hard. It didn't hurt as my fist sank straight through the rock. Through my tears I looked at it in wonder. I put my other hand through and sniffed back my fears before walking through it slowly. I cursed the gods for this stupid test once I got to the cave on the other side.

I padded towards the other end of the long tunnel towards a sound of running water. The walls got closer and snagged at my dress. In the dark silence I could hear my ragged breathing mixing with the water. It got louder until the tunnel got bigger and then opened completely onto the edge of a fast flowing river.

* * *

Review for cookies (::)-Tchüss


	5. Chapter 5

The river flowed in torrents of fast, dark water the sound of it raged in my ears. In the middle was a still boat with a man clad completely in black standing calmly, not moving.

His eyes were filled with flames and as he saw me they emitted bright flames but his face didn't change. As we made eye contact the sound of the water stopped and I heard a deep and evil voice come from his direction although his lips never moved.

"Welcome to my challenge. I am Epiales God of Nightmares." His voice was low and menacing but I was used to gods now. "I thought Phobetor was the god of nightmares?" I mumbled and flames shot out of his eyes viciously. "My brother gets all the recognition! No! He is the spirit of nightmares, who you see. I enter your mind, trap you in sleep and place you in a dream so real that you will be screaming in seconds. I shall bring your worst nightmares to life."

He seemed to drift closer to my side of the river and become larger in form. "I scared you with a simple change of weather did I not? Your final challenge will be facing your greatest fear. Shall we begin?" His body burnt away and the sound of the river never returned as it also faded away leaving only a cave.

Epiales stepped out of the shadows in a different form. He was slim with pale, ivory skin and white hair. His eyes had no whites and were only black. He placed his hand on my temple and I dipped into a dream, or a nightmare.

* * *

"You have a special guest." A voice said in my head and I opened my eyes to see a boy my age a few meters away from me who I quickly recognised from Camp Jupiter. "Jason?" I inquired quietly and he laughed. "You know I hated you right? Piper and I only stayed with you to be nice. You were too loud, too...odd." I shook my head crying silently. "I haven't seen you for a year. Why didn't you iris message me?" He laughed and took a step towards me. "I didn't want to see you idiot." I backed up to the wall but he kept walking closer to me until I went to push him away. My hand sank straight through him.

My eyes widened as I realised it was a dream and I cried out "Let me go! It's not real!" Jason disappeared and I saw Epiales in front of me. I ran to hit him but he snapped his fingers and the cave became darker and colder, almost like a abandoned hospital. Epiales was separated from me by a metal table with a body on it.

I looked at it and grabbed the edge to stop from falling over. Harvey lay on the table, unconscious. His long blonde hair was matted with blood and sweat and moved gently with his almost unnoticeable breathing. He was barely allowed.

Epiales stepped out of the shadows. "You really left camp? You thought your friends would be safe." He taunted. "But they weren't." He sang mockingly and smiled eerily "This is all your fault, you left them to fight for themselves and they couldn't win."

Harvey coughed and sat up slightly opening his eyes to the light. Epiales faded and as Harvey met my eyes he began crying.

"Abby. You promised you wouldn't leave." He coughed again and I grabbed his hand my eyes clouding with tears "You promised Abbs, everyone's dead. Toby and tom and Luke and I tried to find you but you weren't there. I went to your cabin but the Hephaestus cabin exploded and my shoulder hurt and, and..." He cried into my shoulder and my heart broke seeing him cry. I was meant to help her before he got to this stage. I'd left him, it was my fault.

His eyes were now wide open as he sat up, his breathing erratic and his whole body began shaking. I noticed his wounds had started bleeding more, Cuts and burns up and down his chest started weeping scarlet blood and the huge gash on his shoulder was gushing. I tried to put pressure on it and he just collapsed around my arms and I started panicking.

Epiales appeared to my right and he waved his hand. Harvey's breathing stopped; my fingers fumble across his lips, where there's no warm breath although moments ago he had been panting. I pressed my ear against his chest where I should hear his steady heartbeat. I only heard silence.

* * *

I honestly cried whilst writing this cause its my own worst fear! Did you like it? review!-Tchüss


	6. Chapter 6

"Harvey!" I scream. I shake him harder but I'm shaking emptiness. His heart has failed. I tried to channel my healing powers through him but nothing made a difference nothing changed he was still gone. "I can't help! I'm useless!"I screamed again. I had failed as a child of Apollo. My dad would hate me. My cabin would kick me out, if there even was a cabin left! I felt a pair of hands on my skeletal shoulders.

"Such lovely fear radiating off you. You can't do anything. Poor healer can't heal when it's needed most. What would you do to save your friend?" Epiales whispered into my ear and I let out a choked cry. "Anything. Just save him. Please." My sobs were suddenly drowned out by his horrid laughter. "I honestly thought your fear would be different. You're just so scared off not being able to help people. If you can't control their health you snap. That's a new one."

He grinned happily, "His turn." He put his hand over Harvey's chest and he started breathing again. I threw myself over him but he began violently shaking. "What have you done?" Epiales grinned maliciously "Showed him his worst nightmare, shall we take a look?" The room filled with mist and I saw through Harvey's eyes.

* * *

He walked through the rubble of camp calling out my name. He saw Tom, Toby, Frank and Jason lay next to each other with shrouds covering them and he began to cry but kept walking and shouting "Abby!" Up ahead he saw me with Luke. They turned round to look at him and he noticed they were holding hands. I saw me through his eyes and although I tried to remember it was a dream I couldn't help but love Harvey more.

Dream me smiled horribly at Harvey. "Who would ever want you? Besides Luke here you are nothing! You couldn't even save your friends and Luke was the only one to find me. Did you even care what had happened to me?" Dream Luke stepped forward. "Your dad confessed that he would have preferred me as a son. I'm much more powerful than you even though you are a son of Zeus." Dream me nodded "Who wouldn't prefer him? You are nothing, nothing to him or me!"

The 2 visions entwined in a close embrace and their lips met. Both Harvey and I screamed. He sank to his knees and the more he shook the less it seemed until we snapped open our eyes in the dark cave and cried until we could cry no more.

We turned round together when we heard someone move. Epiales had stumbled backwards clutching his chest. "How did you do that? I didn't tell you to wake up!" We smiled a bit at his worried expression. "Your destinies are entwined so much that your greatest fears involve losing each other in some way. You have passed your last test as you chose the right partner."

We fell asleep.

* * *

Second to last chapter! Bit of smut ik-Tchüss


	7. Chapter 7

This time though I woke up somewhere I wanted to be. Harvey's cabin smelt like vanilla and beaches. I was sat on a comfortable armchair and next to me lay Harvey himself, without any blood or nightmares, sleeping with his hair framing his face hilariously like a lion's mane. I giggled and I gently shook him awake. "Harvey wake up." I called but he didn't work.

I pulled off his covers to try and shock him awake and revealed his pristine peter pan costume, no rips or tears. At least that's one of us. I looked down at my own ripped dress and had to suppress a squeal of happiness. It was perfect, without a rip and looked like it was glowing blue. A pink letter fell out of the air accompanied by a cloud of rose perfume which took away the lovely smell of vanilla.

I sighed at Aphrodite's work but smiled as I read the beautiful cursive writing;

 _'I have taken it upon myself to make you look pretty again. Your shoes are now louboutins. Also your boyfriend is just having a 'beauty sleep.' Wake him up and have your fairytale ending! Kisses, Aphrodite xxx.'_

"How informative," I muttered. I tried shaking Harvey again and he still stayed asleep. I sat down and re read the letter. I looked from Harvey, to the letter and back. "Really?" I had seen the mortal film Sleeping Beauty and apparently so had Aphrodite, or if I was wrong I would look stupid. Luckily Harvey wouldn't know what happened.

Without further ado I leant over him and just like in the movies he kissed me back. I felt his arms wrap around me and I laughed as I fell on him. "Morning." I whispered to his ear. He laughed "Even I can guess its afternoon. Guessing this was Aphrodite's work." I nodded and hid my head in his t-shirt. "I like it, wouldn't mind being woken up like that more often."

I sat up and smiled. Then I noticed the tears in his eyes and I remembered his face when he stopped breathing. "You were dead Harvey, I couldn't save you. Your heart stopped working!" He gently put my hand to his chest. "It's working now." I felt the steady beat of his heart and it calmed me down. "I lost you too." He started crying and it scared me, seeing him cry made me so horribly terrified since he was my rock.

I wrapped his up with my arms and we cried into each other's shoulders. "I will never leave you, ever." I whispered. "Forever ever?" I nodded "Forever ever."

We sat and cried and talked and laughed for hours until someone came to bring us to the dining pavilion which was decked out as a party. Once we got there the crowd of demigods pulled us up onto a stage and gave us laurel wreaths and we became the leaders of the 2 capture the flag teams for a month. We were the only people to complete the whole test since the other 3 who got to the end failed the dream test.

Toby and Tom were alive and happy for us both. Hazel and Piper fawned over my new shoes and congratulated us. We pulled them all into a hug. Once they'd left Luke walked to us dressed in full drag since we'd had to keep the costumes. Harvey seemed cautious around him till Luke pretended to flirt with him and asked me if I was jealous before laughing at our shocked faces and hobbling off in heels to talk to Tom.

You can fly from Peter Pan came on "May I have this dance?" Harvey asked mocking a bow. I took his hand "You may sir." And we spun off gently into the crowd. I placed my hand on his cheek and leaning towards his ear. "I would very much like to give you a kiss." I closed my eyes and we kissed properly, without any fears of him dying or leaving or not waking up, because he was here under my hands and on my lips and he was here to stay.

* * *

There you have it. Hope you liked it especially the happily ever after! and so for the final time in this story I will say goodbye and leave you with an acorn.-Tchüss


End file.
